Radiocommunication networks were originally developed primarily to provide voice services over circuit-switched networks. The introduction of packet-switched bearers in, for example, the so-called 2.5 generation (G) and 3G networks enabled network operators to provide data services as well as voice services. Eventually, network architectures will likely evolve toward all Internet Protocol (IP) networks which provide both voice and data services. However, network operators have a substantial investment in existing infrastructures and would, therefore, typically prefer to migrate gradually to all IP network architectures in order to allow them to extract sufficient value from their investment in existing infrastructures. Also to provide the capabilities needed to support next generation radiocommunication applications, while at the same time using legacy infrastructure, network operators could deploy hybrid networks wherein a next generation radiocommunication system is overlaid onto an existing circuit-switched or packet-switched network as a first step in the transition to an all IP-based network. Alternatively, a radiocommunication system can evolve from one generation to the next while still providing backward compatibility for legacy equipment.
One example of such an evolved network is based upon the Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS) which is an existing third generation (3G) radiocommunication system that is evolving into High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) technology. Yet another alternative is the introduction of a new air interface technology within the UMTS framework, e.g., the so-called Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology. Target performance goals for LTE systems include, for example, support for 200 active calls per 5 MHz cell and sub 5 ms latency for small IP packets. Each new generation, or partial generation, of mobile communication systems add complexity and abilities to mobile communication systems and this can be expected to continue with either enhancements to proposed systems or completely new systems in the future.
Taking the LTE technology as an example, as this new technology is deployed in more locations, more infrastructure, e.g., network nodes, will need to be deployed so that mobile users can take advantage of the service options which are available via this technology. This can be particularly relevant for wireless relay nodes which may need to be rapidly and smoothly deployed, e.g., to temporarily improve coverage of the radio access network. In a traditional Operation and Maintenance (O&M) configuration procedure, new network nodes are expected to have connectivity established to the Operations and Support System (OSS) prior to beginning their configuration, i.e., the new network node is typically expected to have a secure connection to the OSS prior to configuring that node for operation in the network.
Accordingly, systems and methods for the configuration of network nodes which lack such a secure connection in a telecommunications system are desirable.